This research examines the present and likely future impact of suburban- familism on choices about fertility by focusing on issues underlying two questions: (1) What is the likelihood that this life style will be widely adopted in other nations? and (2) What are the likely fertility consequences of this orientation and how may they be altered? Basic hypotheses examined in connection with these questions are: (a) that widespread adoption of suburban familism as a life style orientation occurs at advaanced stages of urbanizaiton characterized by high levels of urbanization and low rates of urbanization; (b) adoption of thi life style occurs first amont populations standing above a minimum level of economic status but thaat this association with economic stuatus rather quickly diminishes as does early association with ethnicity and migraancy; (c) this life style has a relatively enduring association with high fertility norms and participation structures which affect attitudes toward family planning, fertility expectations, and birth spacing of not only the parental generation which opted for this life style but also for their children; (d) that this intergnereational continuity in attitudes is influenced by the high fertility milieu which is the family, household and neighborhood contest of suburban familism; and suburban life style will be greatly diminished in subsequent generations. All of these hypotheses are subject to considerable modification and elaboration. Research focusing on these questions is carried forward for a second two year period.